Inuyasha Battle of The Lycan Brothers
by Johaku99
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang come across a village under attack by a pack of Lycans and meet a Lycan Named Lucian who is after the pack for revenge of his fiance and unborn child Inuyasha Dies and Kagome Falls for Lucian and Vows Revenge on the Pack Leader Kraven After hearing this Lucian Makes Kagome and Offer to get revenge by Turning her into a Lycan.
1. The Defiant Lycan

Inuyasha The Battle of the Lycan Brothers Chapter one: "The Defiant Lycan."

{Official Theme song for Inuyasha battle of the Lycan Brothers Breaking Point by Bullet for my valentine.}

(Lucian is 6'5 with Long black hair, Red eyes, He wears black Leather pants and boots no Shirt and a black Leather trench coat and is one of the Last remaining Lycans, he was born a Lycan Making him one of the oldest remaining Lycans along with his Older brother Raze who is 6'9 Long blonde hair Red eyes he wears Black Leather Pants no shirt And a black leather Trench coat, and Lucian, Raze And Kraven have a British Accent They also still Care for one another.)

(Kraven Is The Father of both Lucian and Raze and is the biggest Lycan at 7'5 with Red eyes and Long black Hair he wears Black Armor made from Steel and the bones of his victims he Loves Raze but Hates Lucian and will stop at nothing to kill him.)

[The Lycans are a foot taller than they are when in human form, have human bodies grey in color With grey Shaggy mains Razor Sharp claws on each hand Lighting Fast, super strong, Blood red eyes,Long snout's full of teeth, Extremely Aggressive and Speak in a Growling Voice.]

(Inuyasha and the Gang are walking along one night when all of the sudden They all hear Roaring and screaming coming from a village down the road some They head to the village up the road to find it under attack by A Large Pack of Lycans.)

Inuyasha: "What the fuck."(He said as he drew the tetsiga.)

Kagome: "What are they Inuyasha?"(She asked with a Frightened Look on her face.)

Miroku: "Lycans."(He said as Kagome looked terrified As a Lycan Tackled Inuyasha to the ground and Tried to killed Him as another Lycan Tackled the Lycan that was on top of Inuyasha and the two Lycans Started Fighting with each other the Two broke away to speak.)

Raze (In a Growling voice): "Lucian What are you doing here Little brother?"(He asked as his eyes flashed bright red.)

Lucian (In a Growling voice): "Looking for father that bastard Killed my Human Mate and I will not rest until he is dead."(He said as His Eyes Flashed Bright Red and Raze Howled Stopping the attack on the village the Rest of the Lycans Disappeared in to the dark of the night Raze Turned to speak to Lucian.)

Raze (In a Growling Voice): "Lucian listen to me little brother father has been planning to Attack Naraku and take the Sacred Jewel from him then he will be coming for you head my warning stay away Low don't draw attention to your self."(He said as he ran off into the darkness and Lucian transformed back into a human.)

Inuyasha: "Who the hell are you?"(He said as he looked at Lucian with anger in his face.)

Lucian: "I am Lucian Former member of the Lycan pack know by the people as the Devil's Pack."(He said as Inuyasha took the Tetsiga off of Lucian's throat.)

Sango: "Why did you save Inuyasha?"(She said as she put her sword back in the sheath.)

Lucian: "To get in your good graces I know of you all."(He said as he got Dressed.)

Shippo: "How do you know of us?"(He asked as The gang walked with Lucian.)

Lucian: "Before I was Exiled from the pack a few weeks ago the leader of the pack Kraven my father was talking about a group that was hunting down the demon Naraku looking for the Shards of the Sacred Jewel."(He said as he got Looked in to Kagome's eyes making her blush.)

Miroku: "Is that what you came here to tell us?"(He asked.)

Lucian: "I came here to Warn you that the rest of the Pack will be coming after you for the sacred Jewel Shard and I have also come to offer my help in taking out Naraku."

Inuyasha: "How?"(He asked as He held Kagome's hand.)

Lucian: "By attacking the fucker right now."(He said as his Eye Flashed red.)

Kagome: "Why attack now?"(She asked.)

Lucian: "Because the pack want him dead so they can have the Sacred jewel trust me a Lycan Clan the Posses the Jewel is bad the would have more power than any one can deal with so that is why we need to attack Naraku Right Now."(He said as they all start Sprinting for Naraku's Castle.)

{Mean while at the Den Kraven is Preparing to attack Naraku.)

Kraven: "Raze!"(He said with Authority in his voice.)

Raze: "Yes Father?"(He asked as he Bowed down to his Father.)

Kraven: "Prepare to Launch an attack on the Castle and Kill Naraku."(He said as he got up and walked with Raze into the main part of the den.)

{Mean while the gang and Lucian Reach Naraku's Castle.}

Sango: "So What is the Plan?"(She asked as she gripped her weapon.)

Lucian: "you guys Lure him out I am going to Transform and Ambush him."(He said as he threw off his trench coat Transformed.)

Inuyasha: "Naraku come on out."(Inuyasha said as Lucian Silently climbed on top of the castle as Naraku opened the door.)

Naraku "Inuyasha come to die have you?"(He said as he stepped out of the Castle and Lucian Jumped on top of him and Sank his Teeth in to Naraku's Neck while he reached in to his chest and pulled out his heart then after removing his heart he Decapitated Naraku after he was dead Kagome collected the sacred jewel, Lucian then caught the scent of his father.)

Lucian (In a growling voice): "Guys Prepare to leave the pack is on the way."(He said as the pack came out of the darkness of night.)

Kraven (In a growling voice): "Ah Lucian I see you have already killed Naraku ready to join him."(He said as Inuyasha stepped in front of the group with the tetsiga drawn.)

Inuyasha: "You die Here!"(He said as he raised the tetsiga as Lucian transformed back into his human form and picked up his bag of clothes and weapons.)

Lucian: "Inuyasha that won't work come on lets get out of here!"(He said as Inuyasha looked at Kraven.)

Inuyasha: "Wind scar."(He said as he slashed his Sword through the air releasing the wind scar but Kraven did not even get hurt instead he charged through the wind scar and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and lifted him off the ground.)

Kraven: "Any last words Inuyasha?"(He asked as his eyes flashed red.)

Inuyasha: "Go fuck your self."(He said as Kraven then snapped Inuyasha's neck killing him instantly.)

Kagome: "Inuyasha no no no!"(She yelled as Lucian pulled her away they run for five miles then stop to grasp what just happened.)

Miroku: "Holy shit Inuyasha's dead."(He said as Lucian put on his pants, boots and his trench coat he knelt down next to kagome who was crying over Inuyasha's death.)

Lucian: "Kagome I am so sorry."(He said as she looked up at Lucian and hugged him as she continued sobbing.)

Shippo: "I can't believe that Inuyasha is dead."(He said wiping tears away from his eyes.)

Sango: "Me either."(She said as Kagome stood up.)

Kagome: "I am going home for a while."(She said as she grabbed her bag and started walking.)

Lucian: "Wait Kagome I should come with you as protection Lycans can go through the bone eaters well to your time to."(He said as the gang went back to the well.)

Sango: "Kagome take as much time as you need."(She said as Kagome and Lucian jumped into the well and come out in the other side in Kagome's time the climb out of the well and enter Kagome's house and are greeted by Kagome's mother, Grandpa and Little brother.)

Kagome's Mother: "Welcome home Kagome."(She said as Kagome went to the kitchen and hugged her mom and began sobbing.)

Kagome(Sobbing.): "Mom oh mom Inuyasha is dead ."(She said as Lucian walked in to the Kitchen.)

Kagome's Mother: "oh sweetheart I am so sorry."(She said as she saw Lucian.)

Lucian: "Hi I am Lucian one of Kagome's Friends."(He said as he shook her hand.)

Kagome: "I am going to my room."(She said as Lucian followed her.)

Lucian: "Kagome I can not begin to tell you how sorry I am over Inuyasha's Death."(He said as She sat down on her bed and he sat in the chair that was at her work desk.)

Kagome: "Lucian Inuyasha's Death will be Avenged this I fucking swear."(She said as she Looked at him as Lucian thought of an Idea of how to help her as Kagome's mother called down for dinner they went downstairs and sat at the table.)

Kagome's Mother: "So Lucian what are you a half demon.?"(She said as she ate passed Lucian the Hamburger's.)

Lucian: "No I am not I am a Lycan."(He said as he took a burger.)

Souta: "A Lycan What's that?"(He said as he took a bite of his hamburger.)

Lycan(In a growling voice.): "You Call us Were wolves."(He said as Lucian jumped up and the Lycan came around the corner.)

Lucian: "What the hell are you doing here?"(He said as he then Transformed.)

Lycan: "Come on Now Lucian you did not seriously believe that Pack Leader Kraven would not know if you went back to the Modern time."(He said as He Lunged at Lucian but Lucian Drove his Hand into the Lycans chest ripping out it's heart he then transformed back into his human form his clothes ripped to shreds he went to the bathroom and Kagome brought him a pair of her father's clothes a black pair of jeans and a white t-shirt he then went back down stairs to the dinner table.)

Grandpa: "So you really are a Lycan."(He said as he looked at Lucian.)

Lucian: "Yes I was born into a clan and grew up with them but after I fell in love with a human my father killed her and after that I was exiled from the pack but I came back through the well with kagome as protection from any members of the clan who decide to come through the well."(He said as they finished eating and kagome went back upstairs with kagome and sat on her bed.)

Lucian: "Kagome Remember How you said you wanted to Avenge Inuyasha's Death."(He said as he looked at her.)

Kagome: "Yes."(she said as she looked up at him looking him in the eyes.)

Lucian: "I can make you an Offer to help with that."(he said as he stood up.)

Kagome: "What is it?!"(She asked with excitement.)

Lucian: "I could turn you."(He said as he looked at her.)

Kagome: "Are you Serious?"(She said as she stood up.)

Lucian: "Yes but before you make this decision you need to think about it for a day."(He said as he looked out the window.)

Kagome: "Why would I need to think about it?"(She said as her mind wondered about what being a Lycan would be like.)

Lucian: "Being a Lycan at birth I was born with the gift of Transformation at will but a new born has to learn how to change at will over time I have trained many new born Lycans so I can help you with that but the first transformation is always at the first full moon and when that happens you will change you will hunt and you will feed and it will be on your mind for a while."(He said as she looked at him accepting every thing he was telling her.)

Kagome: "I will think about it."(She said as she yawned and they both laid down in her bed to get some sleep she woke the next morning and walked with Lucian to School they talked to each other along the way.)

Lucian: "Just keep my offer in mind Kagome."(He said as the approached the school and she went to school and he used his speed to steal a couple pairs of black Leather Trench coats and black Leather pants he changed into his new clothes and then stole about thirty packs of cigarettes waited outside the school for kagome As four Thugs Surrounded him The thugs are about 6'4 muscular one is black the others are white.)

Black Leader Thug: "Hey Pretty boy what you doing here this is our turf."(He said as he Looked a Lucian.)

White Thug one: "Yeah you want to wait around here you got to pay the fine."(He said as he took Lucian's jacket and put it on.)

Lucian: "Look here shut up and give me back my god damn Jacket before I get angry."(He said as he looked at the thugs and his Eyes went Red.)

Black Leader Thug: "Look here fuck stick i make the demands not you…"(He said as Lucian Kicked him in the face . And he also broke ones Arm punched the one that took his jacket in the ribs hard enough to brake three ribs and stole his Jacket back the Last thug he Punched in the gut after Lucian Defeated the thugs they ran off and School ended Kagome walked out and Hugged Lucian.)

Kagome: "Hey Lucian."(She said Smiling as the started walking back to her house.)

Lucian: "So have you thought about my offer to change you into a Lycan."(He said as he Looked at her.)

Kagome: "Yes I want to become a Lycan."(She said as he Smiled at him.)

Lucian: "Ok We will do it tonight."(He said as he Looked at her with happiness as he felt him self Falling in love with her as they arrived at her house and went inside to find her family wasn't home Lucian found a note that said they went a Pro Wrestling event and would be back at Midnight he smiled at Kagome as She Laid on the couch and gave Kagome a Sexy look as he threw off his Jacket and Laid down next to her.)

Kagome: "Lucian you want to turn me now."(She said as she took off her shirt and Skirt and looked at him with Lust in her eyes.)

Lucian: "You know it Newborn."(He said as he Kissed her and they started making out with each other as kagome started rubbing his crotch as she broke the kiss to speak.)

Kagome: "Lucian I love you."(She said as she blushed .)

Lucian: "I love you too."(He said as he Kissed her and undid her bra exposing her breast he started Messaging her breast he broke his kiss and started sucking on her breast as she moaned in pleasure and felt her self growing wet as Lucian Smelled her arousal and slid one of his hand down and started rubbing her pussy through her panties causing her to moan as he moved up to her ear as he felt the urge to mark her grow inside of him.)

Lucian: "This is going to hurt."(He said as he bit down on her right shoulder marking her as his but as well as a Lycan after he marked her he saw tears run down her face from the pain of the bite as blood ran down her front and back he moved back down to her pussy and started licking her through her panties causing her to focus on the pleasure rather than the pain he relinquished his tongue and slipped of her panties and started massaging her vaginal walls with his tongue causing her to moan in pure pleasure.)

Kagome: "Lucian don't stop."(She said as she threw her head back as she enjoyed every moment as she felt her climax was fast approaching she arched her back as she finally came her juices covering Lucian's tongue and mouth as he swallowed the jucies and sat up wiping his mouth as kagome sat up and started rubbing the bulge in his pants as she undid his pants freeing his bulging massive cock she gripped the base of his cock and started to jack him off and Suck his balls making him Growl in pleasure as she then took his cock in to her mouth bobbing her head up and down driving him absolutely crazy this was the best blow job he ever got as he felt his climax hit he came in her mouth and on her face as she Laid back and spread her legs as he mounted her the tip of his cock just resting on the lips of her pussy.)

Lucian: "You ready for this."(He asked as he looked her in the eyes.)

Kagome: "Yes I am."(She said as she closed her eyes as he pushed his cock into her virgin pussy causing her to moan from the pleasure as Lucian started thrusting in and out filling them with an amazing pleasure Lucian started sucking on her neck as he continued thrusting as the rolled off the couch kagome ended up on top as she started slamming her soaking wet cunt on to Lucian's cock they both felt their climaxes approaching as their muscles tightened and they both climaxed Kagome's covering Lucians Dick and balls Lucian's Shooting deep inside kagome pussy.)

Kagome: "That was great."(She said as she collapsed on to Lucian's chest and slid of his lap .)

Lucian: "Kagome listen to me the full moon is tonight you will change you will hunt and you will feed it is a uncontrollable bloodlust the only scent you will recognize is mine so be prepared tomorrow to hear about some murders on the news tomorrow but just pay no attention to them no one must know that you are a Lycan."(He said as he kissed her on the lips.)

Kagome: "What will you be doing tonight?"(She said curious.)

Lucian: "Hunting with you my love."(He said as he kissed her they broke the kiss and got dressed as night fall was quickly approaching.)

Kagome: "Lucian what exactly will happen to me when the full moon is over head."(Lucian Looked at her.)

Lucian: "Once the full moon is over head you will begin to change your bone's will stretch your muscles will become stronger the pain of the transformation is very intense but as you transform more and more the pain will subside."(He said as he Transformed preparing from the hunt as the full moon was finally above head Kagome hit the ground as the transformation started her bones began stretch and muscles began to stretch her teeth became sharp as she grew a snout and her finger nails turned to claws and her eyes turned blood red as the transformation was complete and she stood before him as a Lycan.)

Lucian: "Well you ready to do some hunting my love."(He said as he looked her over in her Werewolf form."

Kagome: "Yes I am."(She said as they Left and Started Jumping from rooftop to rooftop as they came to an alley way with two thugs.)

Lucian: "Lets surround these two Kagome Drop in Front of them and I will drop behind them then we attack lets fuck with them before we kill them."(He said as Kagome Dropped in front of them.)

Thug:"What the Fuck is that?"(He said as he drew his Pistol and Lucian Dropped behind them.)

Lucian: "Your Worst Nightmare."(He said he said he and Kagome ripped there throats out and continued to eat them They finish eating them and Transform back to there human form.)

Lucian: "When we transform to feed we will only attack Murders thugs and rapist the low life Scum that deserve to die And now we will focus changing at will."(He Said as He Looked at Kagome's Blood Covered Body he said as he Transformed again)

Kagome: "Ok Teach me."(She said as she Looked at Him.)

Lucian: "Kagome I want you to Look Deep inside your Self do you feel the Lycan Within you."(He said as he looked over her.)

Kagome: "Yes I do."(She said as she closed her eye.)

Lucian: "Good Now I want you To Call on it think about your Friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara Let your memories of them and those you love and your Lycan Side merge that way when you transform you will still have control and will not attack them now let your anger flow through you.(He said as she did so and she transformed.)

Kagome: "I did it."(She said as she looked at Lucian.)

Lucian: "Good now Transforming back is easy just Calm down and you will revert to your human form."(He said as She Calmed down and Reverted back to her human form.)

Kagome: "Anything else I should know."(She said as Lucian took her hand.)

Lucian: "Yes Even in human form you have enhanced speed agility strength sight and smell."(He said as he jumped on top of the roof top with Kagome and headed back towards the house they arrived at the house headed inside got dressed and went to sleep they woke up the next morning.)

Kagome: "Good morning Lucian."(She said as she hugged him.)

Lucian: "Good Morning Kagome."(He said as he hugged her back and sat up they both exited the room and went down stairs to eat breakfast.)

Kagome's Mother: "Good morning You Two."(She said as Kagome and Lucian sat down)

Kagome: "Good morning mom."(She said as they sat down and ate with the Family.)

Kagome's Mother: "So are you heading back today."(She Asked as Lucian looked at her Grandpa and Souta)

Lucian: "Yes the sooner we get back the better father will more than likely send more Lycans through the well."(He said as he and Kagome's Family finished breakfast and Kagome grabbed her bag and went back up to her room and packed her and Lucian's Clothes as well as some food after they were done packing they went back through the well.)


	2. The Decision

Inuyasha Battle of the Lycan Brother's Chapter two: The Decision."

(Lucian and Kagome Arrive on the other Side of The Well climb out and are immediately greeted by the rest of the gang.)

Sango: "Welcome back you guys."(She said as Kagome Looks at her and smiles.)

Kagome: "Thanks Sango."(She said as Lucian straightened out his long hair.)

Miroku: "We thought you would be gone a bit longer."(He said as Lucian looked up)

Lucian: "She was ready plus I did not want Kraven to endanger her family."(He said as he looked at the gang.)

Shippo: "Welcome Back Kagome."(He said as he caught the scent of a Lycan on Kagome and got a confused look on his face.)

Kagome: "What's Wrong Shippo?"(She asked as it did not take long for Shippo to figure out what happened looked at Lucian.)

Shippo: "You turned her didn't you Lucian."(He said as he pointed at Lucian and Sango and Miroku looked at Lucian as if he had committed an unspeakable crime.)

Sango: "How could you?"(She asked as she was about to hit Lucian.)

Kagome: "He gave me a Choice either seek revenge on Kraven as a human or have him turn me into a Lycan I have made my choice besides Lucian has trained me on how to change at will and what we feed on."(She said as Sango uncurled her fist.)

Miroku: "Kagome do you know what you have gotten your self into?"(He said as he put his hand on Kagome's shoulder.)

Lucian: "Yes she dose I have told her what becoming a Lycan means and the three weaknesses will be explained right now."(He said as Kagome looked at him.)

Lucian: "All Lycans have three fatal weaknesses fire is fatal but not if it is put out quickly but it still hurts like a bitch but the two nasty ones are silver it is toxic to Lycans it acts like a slow moving painful poison it's a bitch of a way to die but the one I am worried about is another Lycan I have been in fights with countless rival Lycans the wounds may heal but the but the scars remain."(He said as he took off his jacket revealing the scars on his chest, arms, neck and back after showing them he put his jacket back on.)

Kagome: "Lucian for the silver poisoning is there a cure?"(She asked as she took his hand.)

Lucian: "Yes it is an antidote that is very easy to make it is a mixture of two plants Wolf's bane and Vakara the two of them mixed together will stop the silver poisoning and save our lives."(He said as he walked over to the wooded area and got a handful of both Vakara and Wolf's Bane.)

Sango: "Come on Let's Get back to the Village."(She said as she walked down to the village with the rest of the gang as they entered the village Sango Hears a very familiar voice.)

Kohaku: "Sango hey Sango."(He said as he saw his sister look his way.)

Sango: "Kohaku holy shit Kohaku."(She said as she ran and hugged her brother and Lucian smiled at seeing the sibling reunion.)

Kohaku: "It's so good to see you Sango where is Inuyasha?"(He said as he looked around and noticed Inuyasha was missing.)

Lucian: "Inuyasha is dead my father killed him."(He said as he approached Kohaku.)

Kohaku: "Who are you?"(He said as he looked at Lucian.)

Lucian: "Forgive me where are my manners I am Lucian Son of Kraven."(He said as he shook Kohaku's Hand.)

Kohaku: "Wait you said son of Kraven you don't mean the ruler of the Lycan clan of these parts?"(He said as he looked at Lucian.)

Lucian: "The very same but I was exiled from the clan."(He said as he looked at Kohaku.)

Kohaku: "Why were you Exiled from the Clan?"(He said as he looked at Sango.)

Lucian: "For falling in love with a human and after my father found that out I had got her pregnant that slimy bastard forced me to watch her die."(Lucian thinks back to that day two years ago.)

[Start Flashback.]

(Lucian and Sonya are chained to the floor of the Cave facing each other Sonya is Lucian's Fiancé she is 5'6 blonde hair blue eyes, has a green kimono on and also has a British accent.)

Lucian: "Sonya Look at me everything is going to be alright I won't let anyone hurt you."(He said as he looks at her and Kraven walked in.)

Kraven: "Ah Lucian and your pathetic human mate Sonya Lucian you know that falling in love with humans is strictly forbidden and you know the penalty for breaking this rule."(He said he walked over to Sonya.)

Lucian: "Don't You Fucking touch her I swear to god if you fucking kill her I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth."(He said as Kraven put his claws on Sonya's throat.)

Sonya: "Lucian it's ok I love you."(She said as Kraven ripped her throat out causing her to bleed out.)

Lucian: "You fucking bastard."(He said as Kraven punched him across the face.)

Kraven: "How dare you speak to me your own father like that?"(He said as he walked around his son.)

Lucian: "You're not my father."(He said Kraven punched Lucian in the face again.)

Kraven: "You're not my son your just a human seeking dog not only did you go against the clan way in falling in love with that pathetic human bitch but you went and mated with her getting that filthy human bitch pregnant.(He said as Lucian looked up with a bloodied face.)

Lucian: "So what are you going to do kill me?"(He asked as his Raze walked in with another Lycan and picked Lucian up undoing his chains.)

Kraven: "No as of this moment on you are now exiled from the pack."(He said as he Walked Lucian out of the cave.)

Lucian: "Kraven mark my words this was a big mistake of your fucking life because I am not going to stop until you are fucking dead."(He said as he was escorted out of the cave by Raze and the other Lycan.)

Kraven: "I am sure I will get the chance to kill you again."(He said as he gave and evil smile as he watched Lucian walk away from the cave.)

[End Flashback.]

Lucian: "Ever since that day I have been hunting down Kraven for revenge of Sonya and my unborn child."(He said as he walked with the group down the path to the next village and lit up a cigarette.)

Kagome: "I am sorry love."(She said as she kissed him on the cheek.)

Sango: "Lucian I am sorry I did not know that you lost so much."(She said as Lucian's story brought a tear to her eye.)

Lucian: "What I lost was stolen from me by Kraven but it has fuelled me all these years to get back at that shady bastard I will kill Kraven I owe Sonya that much."(He said as he smoked his cigarette.)

Miroku: "Lucian what are we going to do if the pack attacks again none of mine, Sango's or Kohaku's weapons are not made of silver."(He said as he looked at Lucian.)

Lucian: "That is why we are going to this village I have a friend there that will line your weapons in silver."(He said as he finished his cigarette.)

Kagome: "Any thing we should know when fighting a Lycan love?"(She said as she grabbed his hand.)

Lucian: "When in combat with a Lycan with any weapon silver sword or claws go for the heart."(He said as they arrived in the village and went to the a silver liner named Kio, Kio is 5,9 with green eyes long brown hair and a blue kimono.)

Kio: "Lucian haven't seen you in a while."(He said as he shook Lucian's hand.)

Lucian: "Yeah it's been three bloody years I need your help these guys need there weapon's lined in silver."(He said as he looked Kio in the eyes.)

Kio: "Now you know my silver lining services do not come for free."(He said as he looked at Lucian expecting a payment.)

Lucian: "You owe me for saving you two years ago."(Lucian said as he thought back to that day.)

Kio: "That's right I do owe you for saving me that from that gang of thugs I will make one exception leave your weapons with me and I will line them in silver."(He said as the gang laid there weapons in front of Kio.)

Lucian: "Thank you."(He said as the gang turned around and Lucian was greeted by a familiar unfriendly face a hunter who goes by the name Zane He is 6'5 muscular build long blonde hair with green eyes.)

Zane: "Well Lucian isn't this just one awesome day."(He said he said as he just drew his silver sword.)

Lucian: "You don't ever learn do you remember what happen to you last time you threatened me."(He said as he kicked the sword out of Zane's hand and followed up with another kick to the face busting Zane's Nose.)

Zane: "Asshole."(He said as Lucian Punched him in the ribs.)

Lucian: "Now get the bloody hell out of here before I kill you."(He Said as Niko ran off.)

Kagome: "Lucian who was that."(She said as she ran to his side.)

Lucian: "A damn hunter he specializes in tracking down and killing our kind."(He said looked at Kagome.)

Kagome: "Is he a threat?"(She asked with concern.)

Lucian: "No he is just a bloody nuisance."(He said as he kissed her.)

Shippo: "Lucian can I ask you something?"(He asked as he jumped on Lucian's shoulder.)

Lucian: "What do you want to ask?"(He asked as he looked at the little fox demon.)

Shippo: "Do you still love your brother?"(He asked almost expecting Lucian to say no.)

Lucian: "Yes I do he may still be with the pack but he was not responsible nor did he care that me and Sonya fell in love and even after I was an exile Raze kept me updated on Kraven's plans to kill me so he saved my life."(He said as Shippo looked somewhat surprised as Lucian looked behind him catching a familiar scent in the air and saw Raze standing behind him.)

Raze: "Hello Lucian."(He said as Lucian looked Surprised that he was seeing his brother.)

Lucian: "Hey Raze what's up."(He said as Raze looked at him.)

Raze: "Father is pissed."(He said Lucian looked at him.)

Lucian: "When is the bloody bastard not pissed?"(He said as his brother tried not to laugh.)

Raze: "He is coming after you tonight full force."(He said as he looked down.)

Lucian: "Damn it again so soon."(He said as he looked at Kagome.)

Raze: "I want you to get away from here he has been questioning my loyalty to the pack lately so tonight he is going to make me fight you possibly kill you tonight please get away from here all of you I don't want to fight you little brother but I have no choice."(He said as he ran back to the cave before Kraven found out he was gone.)

Sango: "Lucian why was your brother here?"(She asked as she looked him in the eyes.)

Lucian: "He was warning me that Kraven is going coming for me tonight and Raze said Kraven was going to force him to fight me if that happens I am to fight Raze alone."(He said as he hugged Kagome and she hugged him back.)

Miroku: "What do we do?"(He said as he looked at Kio who was now lining Sango's the blade of Sango's Sword with Silver.)

Lucain: "We are going to have to fight them off."(He said as the thought of fighting Raze made him want to throw up.)

Kagome: "Lucian are you sure?"(She asked as she saw the look on his face from the thought of having to fight his own Brother.)

Lucian: "Yeah I am."(He said with disgust in his voice as night came in and Kio finished with the weapons just as the pack reached the village.)

Kraven: "Lucian time to die you have lived long enough."(He said as he saw Lucian and the gang standing ready to fight in the village.)

Lucian: "Kraven you are one who will perish here!"(He said as he and Kagome Transformed.)

Kraven: "Ah it appears you found yourself a new mate and you have turned her into a Lycan this time no matter I will make sure she falls before you do how will it feel to watch your second mate fall before your eyes before I send you to meet her in the afterlife."(He said as he gave an evil Laugh and Raze was holding back tears knowing he would be forced to fight his little brother.)

Kagome(In a growling voice.): "Kraven you are a fool If you think we are going to die that easily I still owe you for the death of my first love Inuyasha."(She said as her eyes flashed red.)

Kraven: "You Kagome need to learn to shut the fuck up you actually loved that pathetic half breed Inuyasha and now you fallen in love with a pathetic excuse for a Lycan known as Lucian you have horrible taste in mates my dear."(He said as he sent a wave of Lycans to attack the group and they were dispatched easily by Lucian, Kagome and the rest of the group and Kraven sniffed the air and recognized the scent of silver.)

Kraven: "It seems that you have armed the rest of your group with Silver weapons."(He said as he looked at Lucian.)

Lucian: "Didn't expect that did you?"(He said as Kraven looked at Raze.)

Kraven: "Raze teach Lucian a lesson."(He said as Raze closed his eyes and Transformed.)

Lucian (In a growling voice.): "Raze you don't want to do this and I don't want to fight you.(He said as he saw tears flowing eyes from his brother's eyes.)

Raze: "Lucian I am sorry little brother but I have no choice I'm sorry I love you."(He said as he Lunged at his brother Scraping his claws across his mid section leaving a claw mark Lucian then retaliated with a claw Swipe across the chest Lucian then Lunges at raze and hit's him with a punch to the face raze comes back with another deep claw swipe digging in deep to Lucian's body causing some pretty bad bleeding Raze with tears in his eyes while doing this and Kraven Smiling evilly watching his sons try to kill each other as Raze an Lucian continued to tear each other up Raze knocks Lucian to the ground and Raze stands over his fallen kin as Kraven liked what he was seeing.)

Kraven: "Raze good work now kill Lucian."(He said as Lucian had now transformed back to his human form lying on the ground wounded and bloody loosing blood and Kagome ran to Lucian's side and grabbed Lucian's hand she grabbed his hand and Lucian grabbed her hand showing that he was still alive as Raze Transformed back to his human form and looks at his blood covered hands and his bloodied beaten brother and tears flowing down his face he looked at his brother and Kraven was getting angry that Raze had not carried out the order yet.)

Kraven: "Raze I gave you an order transform and kill Lucian now!"(He demanded as Raze turned around and looked at him.)

Raze: "No Kraven I am done with hunting down Lucian when you Exiled Lucian and started hunting him down I only stayed by your side out of respect for you I loved you father but Lucian is my little brother I as an older brother am supposed to love and care for him but what you have forced me to do has opened my eyes and now I believe Lucian was right about you."(He said as Kraven was getting angry that now his other son had turned against him.)

Kraven: "How dare you turn against me to side with your pathetic exile of a brother I am your father you pathetic stray."(He said as Raze just looked at him with hatred in his eyes.)

Raze: "Kraven you are not my father you are just a fucking psycho hell bent on killing Lucian and you're going to want to add me to that list because as of this moment I am leaving the pack I am making myself an exile and I am going to join my brother to kill you."(He said as Kraven was shocked and angered by what his oldest son had just said to him he ran off to think up a new plan as Raze ran to his brother's side.)

Kagome: "Back away from him you fucking dog."(She said as she was about to transform.)

Raze: "Calm down I can save Lucian's Life."(He said as he Knelt down beside his fallen brother and used some gauze from Kagome's first aid kit which she got out when Raze was talking to Kraven Raze took the gauze and continued to wrap his brother's wounds.)

Miroku: "Why are you helping your brother after what you did to him?"(He asked as Raze continued to tend to his brother.)

Raze: "Even after Lucian was exiled I still had love for my brother and my father but after what my father forced me to do to my brother I have no respect left for Kraven the man hates Lucian so much that he would use me to try and kill Lucian that is something I will never do me and Lucian are closer than anyone has ever known."(He said as he finished bandaging his brother's wounds as Lucian opened his eyes and saw Raze.)

Lucian: "Raze I heard what you did standing up to father and leaving the pack thank you for doing that."(He said as he smiled at his brother.)

Raze: "Lucian are you mad at me for what I did to you if you never want to see me again."(He said as he expected Lucian to be angry at him.)

Lucian: "No I am not I am just happy to have my older brother by my side again."(He said as Lucian smiled at his brother.)

Kagome: "Lucian are you ok?"(She asked as she looked at his bandaged wounds.)

Lucian: "Yeah I will be fine."(He said as he kissed her disregarding the pain he was in.)

Sango: "What is the bond between you two brother's?"(She said as she sat down on the ground next to Miroku and Lucian.)

Lucian: "When I was born my mother died giving birth to me and we were a war with a rival Lycan clan and since Kraven was out fighting the war and Raze took care of me and that just struck a very close bond between me and Raze we have been very close for going on twenty seven years now."(He said as he gave a small yell of pain as he looked at his wounds.)

Shippo: "Lucian you're going to be ok right?"(He asked as Lucian stood up.)

Kagome: Lucian sit save your strength."(She said with concern in her voice.)

Lucian: "I can't just sit down not when the healing process is going so slowly even in my Lycan form it would still leave me weak and vulnerable there is but one option to speed up the healing process."(He said as he Looked Kagome and Raze.)

Kagome: "What is that?"(She asked as she held his hand.)

Lucian: "I need to feed on human flesh."(He said as he looked to the village the scent of his prey already watering his mouth.)

Kohaku: "Wait a minute Lucian your not going to actually kill anyone your joking right."(He said as he backed up with a nervous look on his face.)

Lucian: "I don't kill the innocent I only kill and feed on the lowlifes who deserve to die the killers, rapist, and thieves and there is a group three of thieves in this village that made the big mistake of attracting attention so they are now the perfect prey."(He said as he transformed and the bandages ripped of as he grew in size and Kagome and Raze transformed shortly after Lucian and the tracked down the thieves in the village Lucian jumped on the back of one of the thieves sinking his claws in to the shoulders as thief fell to the ground the other two turned around as the Lucian sank his teeth in to his prey's skull killing him Kagome and Raze jumped on the other two and killed them as Lucian began feeding on the corpse as he fed his wounds began to heal and close up after he was done and all the wounds had become new scar's on his body after they were done Lucian, Raze and kagome transformed back in to their human forms got dressed and headed back to the group.)

Miroku: "So what's the plan?"(He said as he looked a Lucian and then at the night sky.)

Lucian: "We keep moving and find Kraven."(He said as Sango looked confused.)

Sango: "Wait its pitch black out we can't see a damn thing."(She said as Lucian looked at her and Kio stepped foreword.)

Kio: "No problem you guys are welcome to stay at my place."(He said as he looked at Lucian.)

Lucian: "Kio are you sure mate?"(He said not wanting to be a burden)

Kio: "Yeah I don't mind."(He said as The gang followed him to his place and they sat down and shortly drifted to sleep accept for Lucian and Raze.)

Raze: "You know Kraven is going to have an even stronger Lycan at his side than me now that I am gone."(He said as Lucian looked up at him confused.)

Lucian: "Wait there is a stronger Lycan than you in the bloody pack?"(He asked he looked shocked.)

Raze: "Actually it is three very strong Lycans they are the Brother's Yuri his older brother Dmitri and Yuri's Mate Natalya."(He said as his brother looked confused)

Lucian: "I don't recall those names from the pack when I was there."(He said as he still looked slightly confused.)

Raze: "The three joined the pack a few days after Kraven had you exiled from the pack they hate humans and any Lycan that has fallen in love with a human."(He said as he looked at Lucian and Lucian just looked down at Kagome just wanting this war with Kraven and the pack to end so he could live happily with his mate and his older brother in peace.)

[Meanwhile back at the Pack's Cave Kraven had made it back more pissed off than ever he called out for Yuri, Dmitri and Natalya the three walk in to Kraven's Quarters, Yuri is six feet tall long blonde hair blue eyes pure muscle and wears black clothing, Dmitri is 6'2 with long silver hair and silver eyes pure muscle and wears black clothing and Natalya is 5'6 with long blonde hair green eyes slender but very muscular body build and also wears black clothing and Yuri, Dmitri and Natalya all speak with Russian Accent's]

Kraven: "It appears the Raze has decided to join Lucian and betray us all his loyalty will become his down fall you three have shown unmistakable loyalty to me and the pack I would be honored if you would aid me as my three main soldiers in this war on my pathetic human loving son and his loyal brother."(He said as he looked at the three and the nodded there heads saying yes.)

Kraven: "Good lets go tell the rest of the pack about Raze's decision."(He said as he walked in to the large gathering area of the Cave and Kraven walked stood before the pack.)

Kraven: "My children as of this moment Raze has chosen to side with Lucian against me but through this betrayal I have grown only stronger as my hatred for Lucian, Raze and their friends continues to grow even stronger as of this moment Raze is an exile and as of this moment he is to be considered and enemy along with Lucian, Kagome and all their friends as of this moment we will send out search parties when you find them kill the human's and their two demon friends but you bring Kagome, Lucian and Raze to me I want to deal with them personally."(He said as the pack organized its self in to a search parties and headed out in to the darkness of night as Lucian got the sense that Kraven was up to something.)

Lucian: "Raze do you feel that?"(He asked as he and Raze stood up.)

Raze: "Kraven must of sent out search parties we are sitting ducks right here we need to leave now."(He said as he started waking up the rest of the gang.)

Kagome: "Lucian what's wrong baby."(She said as Lucian woke her up and she kissed him.)

Lucian: "We have to move Kraven has sent out search parties."(He said as the group got up and fled in to the darkness as they for about twenty-five mile away from the village they were Greeted by Yuri, Dmitri and Natalya who were standing in the road waiting for them.)

Yuri: "Well well if it isn't Lucian and his friends."(He said as he transformed as did his brother and Natalya.)

Lucian: "Well you must be the new Cronies I have heard about that work for that bastard Kraven."(He said as He, Raze and Kagome Transformed and the rest of the gang got ready for a fight.)

Dmitri (In a Growling voice.): "Kraven would like to have a word with the three of you the rest of you shall die and satisfy our stomachs."(He said as he pointed at Kagome, Lucian and Raze Stepped in Front of the Group.)

Kagome (In a Growling Voice.): "Not if I can help it you fucking dogs."(She said as Natalya Stepped foreword.)

Natalya (In a Growling Voice.): "Shut your mouth bitch and learn your place."(She said as she charged at Kagome and Kagome drove her hand into Natalya's chest and ripped her heart out killing her instantly and she fell to the ground in her human form.)


	3. Kraven's sinister Plan

Inuyasha Battle of The Lycan Brothers Chapter 3: Battle, Kohaku Marked, Kraven's Interrogation, Kohaku's Transformation, Zane Returns, Kagome's Silver poisoning, Making the Antidote, Kraven's Pleasure, Sango's Depression, Dmitri's Demise and Kraven's Sinister Plan

Yuri: (In a growling voice.) "You bitch you just sealed your own fate."(He said as he Charged Kagome but was met by a claw to the face and a claw swipe across the gut from Lucian.)

Lucian (In a growling voice.): "Don't you fucking touch her!"(He yelled as his eyes flashed red.)

Yuri: "You bitch she was my mate."(He said as the cut across his gut started heal as did the one on his snout.)

Raze (In a growling voice.): "You heal pretty fast."(He said as he faced Dmitri and Yuri He said as his red eyes flashed.)

Dmitri (In a growling voice.): "Just a testament of how much stronger we are compared to you."(He said as his red eyes flashed.)

Lucian (In a growling voice.): "No matter how strong you all we will still kill you."(He said as his red eyes flashed.)

Yuri (In a growling voice.): "No you and that bitch of a mate shall die as revenge for my mate."(He said as he charged Lucian and Dmitri charged Raze, Lucian caught a swipe across the swipe across the gut and one across the face and retaliated by plunging his claws into Yuri's gut and sinking his teeth into his left shoulder Lucian relished the taste of Yuri's flesh and blood as he released Yuri's shoulder swiped him across the face with his claws knocking him back as Raze pinned down Dmitri and also sank his teeth in Dmitri's right shoulder and relished the taste of Dmitri's flesh and blood as he Dmitri kicked him off and he and Yuri were about to retreat as Yuri got an idea as he ran behind Kohaku and slashed him across the back causing him to yell out in pain after Yuri marked him as a Lycan he and Dmitri ran off in to the night.)

Sango: "Kohaku!"(She yelled as her brother fell to his knees and started crying from the pain and Lucian, Raze and Kagome transformed back, got dressed and ran over to her and Kohaku as did Miroku.)

Lucian: "Sango he's been marked."(She said as she fell back in to Miroku arms and cried and Lucian hand her Kohaku's Weapon and then sat on the ground.)

Kohaku: "Lucian I have been marked so dose that mean that I will become a Lycan."(He said as he looked at the blood running over his right shoulder.)

Lucian: "Yeah mate it dose."(He said as he looked a Kohaku.)

Kohaku: "Damn it."(He said as he looked at the ground.)

Lucian: "Kohaku listen to me all human turned Lycans turn at the first full moon of the month with happens to be tomorrow night once that happens you will turn you will kill and you will feed me Raze and Kagome will be around to help you learn to control the transformation's so you can transform at will but even with transforming at will you need to keep the urge to feed on human flesh at will or else you will attack innocent human's and trust me you don't want that on your mind."(He said as Kohaku looked at him confused about feeding on humans.)

Kohaku: "Wait Lucian but you still feed on humans how is that not on you mind?"(He asked as Lucian gave a slightly evil grin.)

Lucian: "Because as I said before I only feed on the lowlifes being the murderers, rapist and thieves of this world those are the kind of people who deserve to die."(He said as Kohaku understood why Lucian only fed on those kind of humans.)

Kohaku: "Oh yeah sorry I forgot about that."(He said as he laughed a little as the scar on his back stop bleeding and healed up.)

Kohaku: "Dose the transformation hurt?"(He asked as he sat up.)

Raze: "Yes the first few transformations do even if you learn to control the shifts it still hurts really bad but once you learn to transform at will you don't really feel the pain."(He said as he knelt down in front of Kohaku.)

[Kohaku talks with the gang as back at the cave Yuri and Dmitri reported back to Kraven.]

Kraven: "Ahh you have come back without the traitors what do you have to say for this failure?"(He said as he noticed that Natalya was not with them but he did not care what happened to her.)

Yuri: "We were forced to retreat once Natalya was killed but we managed to mark Kohaku as a Lycan soon he will be one of us."(He said as Kraven looked at him.)

Kraven: "You fool you have broken one of the laws of the pack you are not to turn humans unless authorized by me."(He said as he looked at Yuri with an angry face.)

Yuri: "Kraven I am sorry it was just something that popped into my mind to take Kohaku's Human form away from his Sister to plague her mind with guilt and fear of what will become of her brother when he transforms tomorrow night.(He said as Kraven understood why Yuri marked Kohaku and began thinking of Kagome and got a sinister evil dastardly and heartless idea.)

Kraven: "No matter I have a devilish idea me Yuri and Dmitri we go back through the well and get Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather as a little extra leverage."(He said as they ran to the well and went through it and kidnapped Kagome's family and brought them to the cave.)

[Meanwhile Kohaku was watching the sun rise as he knew that this night would be his first transformation into his Lycan form he looked at his sister and the thought of not being able to control his craving for human flesh and attacking his sister Lucian saw the thought read through Kohaku's face.]

Lucian: "Kohaku I know what you're thinking tonight what if you attack your sister or Miroku."(He said as Kohaku looked up.)

Kohaku: "Yes that is what I was thinking."(He said as he looked down.)

Lucian: "Kohaku listen to me I want you to look deep inside your self do you feel the Lycan within you."(He as he stood up.)

Kohaku: "Yes I do."(He said as he closed his eyes.)

Lucian: "Good Now I want you to call on it and think about your friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara Let your memories of them and those you love and your Lycan side merge that way when you transform tonight you will have control and not attack them."(He said as he the rest of the gang woke up as Kohaku merged the memories of his friends with his Lycan side and Kagome thought she recognized a scent.)

Raze: "Kagome what is it?"(he asked as she sniffed the air.)

Kagome: "It's weird I thought I caught the scent of my little brother."(She said as she shrugged it off as she was shot in the shoulder by an arrow from the trees about fifty yards away Lucian ran to the tree and found Zane as Kagome hit the ground.)

Lucian: "You fuck."(He said as he Transformed shredding his clothing.)

Zane: "You beast of hell have no place on this earth."(He said as Lucian broke his neck and ran back to Kagome and pulled the arrow out and saw the arrow head.)

Raze: "Lucian it's silver."(He said as he, Lucian, and Kohaku covered their noses smelling the silver.)

Lucian: "Shit kagome hold on baby be strong please."(He said as he got the Wolf's Bane, Vakara and a bowl from Kagome's bag ground the plants up in to a powder he then took a knife from Kagome's bag and cut the palm hand and let the blood pour into the powder.)

Miroku: "What are you doing?"(He asked as Lucian turned his hand over as the wound healed up and stopped bleeding.)

Lucian: "The antidote works better if it is mixed with the blood of a pureblood Lycan."(He said as he mixed up the blood and the powder and lifted Kagome's head as he made her drink some and rubbed some of it on her wound and sat by her side with tears in his eyes as he got redressed and the antidote did it's work as they sat there all day and just as the sun was setting Kagome opened her eyes and saw Lucian.)

Kagome: "Lucian thank you for saving my life."(She said as she kissed him she broke the kiss to let him speak.)

Lucian: "Kagome I love you."(He said as Kagome looked into Lucian's eyes.)

Kagome: "Lucian why do I smell your blood?"(She said as he showed her the knife from her bag with his blood on it.)

Lucian: "I added my blood to the antidote being a pureblood Lycan it helps the helps the powder counteract the silver."(He said as he thought of his life with Kagome.)

Raze: "Kagome now that you have ingested the blood of a pure born Lycan you are stronger than you were before."(He said as he handed her a bottle of water.)

Lucian: "He is right it is the same thing if I were to drink the blood of a Lycan more powerful and older than me I would absorb that Lycans power this is for Kohaku once he transforms back into his human form later tonight."(He said as he ripped the top half an empty water bottle in and used the knife to slit his wrist and let his blood pour into the bottom half water bottle it filled half way up before the cut on Lucian's wrist healed up and stopped bleeding he then handed the blood to Sango as the night sky the full moon started to rise and Kohaku hit the ground and started thrashing and yelling in pain as his first transformation began.)

Sango: "Kohaku!"(She yelled as she watched her brother transform as Kohaku's Bones and Muscles stretched as his transformation took place he stood up once he was fully transformed Lucian, Raze and Kagome transformed shredding their clothing as well as Lucian went and got Zane's Corpse and let Kohaku feed on it to satisfy his craving for human flesh after Kohaku was finished feeding on Zane's Corpse he transformed back to his human form.)

Lucian (in a growling voice): "Kohaku drink this it is my blood it will make you stronger and allow you to change at will."(He said as Kohaku drank the blood as Kagome who was still in Lycan form caught the scent of her little brother again and followed his scent to Souta's blue shirt.)

Kagome (In a growling voice.): "Lucian come here."(She said as he came up behind her.)

Lucian (In a growling voice): "Is that who's I think it is."(He said as he caught Souta's Scent as well.)

Kagome (In a growling voice): "Yeah it's my little brother's shirt what if Kraven has him?"(She wondered as she started to cry but Lucian and Raze Caught Kraven's Scent approaching.)

Raze (In a growling voice): "You smell that?"(He asked as Kohaku caught Kraven's scent and transformed out of instinct as Kraven came out of the darkness in his Lycan form.)

Kraven (In a growling Voice.): "Ah the gang's all here Kagome we brought you something from your time."(He said as he snapped his fingers and gave an evil smile as Yuri, Dmitri and another Lycan brought out Kagome's mom, Grandpa and Souta.)

Kagome (In a growling voice.): "You sadistic motherfucker."(She said as he eyes flashed red.)

Kraven (In a growling voice.): "You need to watch your fucking mouth you pathetic human blooded Lycan bitch I am the one with the leverage."(He said as Kraven walked over to Kagome's Mother put his against Kagome's mother's throat and ripped her throat out causing her to bleed out killing her instantly he then walked over to Kagome's grandpa and ripped his decapitated him after that Kohaku charged at Kraven and Kagome charged at the Lycan holding Souta hostage and ripped his heart out allowing Souta to get away and ran to Kagome who transformed back into her human form as Souta and Kagome started crying after just seeing their mother and grandfather murdered before their eyes as Kohaku started swinging a Kraven but Kraven dodged.)

Kraven (In a growling voice.): "To slow junior."(He said as he drove his hand into Kohaku's chest ripping his heart out after killing Kohaku Kraven, Dmitri and Yuri ran off as Sango ran to her fallen brother and Kraven, Lucian and Kagome got dressed and ran to Sango's Side with tears still in Kagome's and Souta's eyes.)

Sango: "Kohaku."(She said as she cried and fell back into Miroku's arms as he mind filled with rage wanting vengeance for her brother's death.)

Lucian: "Guy's I am so sorry for this Kraven deserves to die we need to kill him now.(He said as Kagome hugged Lucian while she was crying over the death of her mother and grandfather.)

Kagome: "Lucian I don't blame you I blame that bastard Kraven he has gone way too far."(She said as Souta was still hugging his sister.)

Lucian: "Souta listen to me I am sorry about what Kraven did listen to me and trust me he will not live he will die."(He said as he Smiled at Souta then turned around to talk to Sango.)

Lucian: "Sango I wouldn't blame you for hating me but you and Miroku both have my word I will kill Kraven." (He said as Kraven came back out of the darkness still transformed with Yuri and Dmitri by his side.)

Kraven (In a growling voice.): "Such a pitiful death and to think Lucian this is all your fault."(He said as he looked at her)

Raze (In a growling voice.): "Lucian: you take on Kraven I will take on Dmitri Kagome you take on Yuri Sango and Miroku keep Souta Safe."(He said as Kagome and Lucian Transformed again and Souta ran to Sango and Miroku as Raze charged Dmitri ,Kagome charged Yuri and Lucian charged Kraven as Kraven slashed Lucian across the gut Lucian took a swing at Kraven which Kraven dodged and slashed Lucian across the chest as Lucian kept swinging and Kraven kept dodging his son's strikes and hitting him with counter strikes Raze was in a back and forth fight with Dmitri which ended when Raze plunged his hands into Dmitri's gut ripped out Dmitri's guts as Kagome Slashed Yuri on a nose causing him to back off as Kraven had a bloodied and beaten Lucian on his knees in human form Lucian was so weak from blood loss that he no longer had the focus to remain in Lycan form Raze looked at Situation his younger brother was in.)

Kraven (In a growling voice.): "Ah Lucian the day has finally come for me to end your pathetic life."(He said as he Raised his hand ready to drive his hand into Lucian's Chest.)

Raze (In a Growling voice.): "No Lucian."(He said as he pushed his brother out of the way and Kraven's hand went into Raze's chest his claws piercing Raze heart snapping Lucian back to reality as Kraven pulled his hand out Kraven and Yuri ran back to the cave as Raze reverted back to his human form as Lucian and the others ran to his Raze's side.)

Lucian: "Raze hold on brother just hold on."(He said as Raze pushed Lucian's hands away.)

Raze: "Lucian listen to me I am not going to make it and I don't have long Kraven can not be allowed to survive but you are to weak as of right now to kill him that is why you need to ingest Dmitri's blood as well as mine."(He said as Lucian started shaking his head.)

Lucian: "No I can't do that not to you and have you die."(He said as Raze grabbed his arm as tears started to flow from Lucian's eyes.)

Raze: "Lucian I am going to die either way…..I would rather die knowing that you had the strength to avenge me and Sonya."(He said as Lucian grabbed the knife along with a lower half of water bottles and walked over to Dmitri's corpse slit his wrist and filled it with Dmitri's blood and drank it down he then turned to his brother and knelt down beside of him.)

Raze: "Do it Lucian take it and do what you must to make sure that bastard Kraven dose not live much Longer."(He said as tears flowed from Lucian's face as Lucian slit his brother's wrist and filled the lower half of the water bottle with Raze's blood and Downed it as his brother slipped away watching him drink the blood Lucian looked back down seeing Raze had died shortly after he took his blood.)

Lucian: "Raze wake up Wake up."(He said as he had realized his brother was gone and he started crying over the loss of his older brother.)


	4. The Final Battle

Inuyasha Battle of the Lycan Brothers Chapter 4: The Final battle.

[As Lucian was sobbing over the loss of his older brother Kraven and Yuri made it back to the cave.]

Kraven: "Yuri assemble the pack we strike again at first light."(He said as Yuri did not move he just stood there with rage in his eyes.)

Yuri: "Kraven you have not shown an ounce of sympathy for the losses of either Dmitri or Natalya I am beginning to question if you even care about any of us in the pack or if you will sacrifice everything to get revenge."(He said as Kraven looked at Yuri.)

Kraven: "You dare to question me your master and why should I show sympathy for a couple of pathetic disposable pawns such as you and your wretched family?!"(He said as he looked at Yuri and was getting angry at Yuri.)

Yuri: "You are not my master just a psycho hell bent on revenge."(He said as Kraven charged him and Ripped Yuri's heart out with out transforming.)

Kraven: "Syn come here."(He said as he threw Yuri's heart next to his corpse Syn came into Kraven's quarters and saw a Yuri's Corpse and stood before Kraven. Syn is a male Human turned Lycan who was turned by Lucian's Mother is 6'0 tall has long silver hair and red eyes he also speaks with a British accent is loyal to Kraven but he dose not completely trust him.)

Syn: "Yes me lord."(He said as he bowed down before Kraven.)

Kraven: "Dispose of this wretched traitor and assemble the pack we strike again at first light."(He said as Syn grabbed Yuri's lifeless corpse and Yuri's heart walked outside and disposed of the corpse but devoured Yuri's heart gaining Yuri's power he then walked back inside and assembled the pack.)

[Meanwhile Lucian has stopped crying and sat beside's his brother's corpse in a state of shock as Kagome put her hand on Lucian's shoulder snapping him back to reality.]

Kagome: "Lucian I am so sorry about Raze."(She said as she hugged Lucian.)

Lucian: "He died a hero he saved my life."(He said as he hugged her back.)

Souta: "Lucian how long has my sister been a werewolf."(He said as he looked at his sister.)

Lucian: "Not long but I turned her so she could get revenge on Kraven and because I love her."(He said as he and Kagome knelt down to explain things to Souta.)

Kagome: "Souta I don't want you to be scared of me I am still the same and I agreed to let Lucian turn me and I do love him in return."(She said as she hugged her little brother calming his fears.)

Shippo: "Lucian What should we do right now?"(He asked as he Jumped.)

Lucian: "We bury my brother along with Kohaku and Kagome's mom and grandfather."(He said as he picked up his brother Lifeless Corpse and carried it over to a clearing in the woods as Sango carried Kohaku's body and Lucian went back to carry Kagome's Grandfather's Body while Kagome carried her Mother's body as Lucian and Miroku dug the graves Sango and Shippo made wooden crosses out of sticks the put the bodies in the graves covered them over knelt down by the graves and made their promises for vengeance.)

Sango: "Kohaku you were the last of my village and family I swear to you I will have revenge for your death after that you will rest in peace."(She said with tears flowing down her face.)

Kagome: "Mom Grandpa I am sorry for this Kraven pay for your deaths with his life." (She said as she hugged Souta and Began Crying.)

Lucian: "Raze you were my brother you took care of me when Kraven was at war with another pack you even cared for me when I was exiled from the pack even though if father found out you would have been exiled and hunted down Raze you were more family to me then Kraven ever was. I thank you for showing me that unconditional Brotherhood love. I feel much emptied by your death as I did when Sonya was murdered you may be gone but you will always be in my heart and I am not with out a Family I have Kagome and her little brother as well as Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara brother I promise you this I will kill Kraven he dose not deserve to live after all the atrocities he has committed against me and you."(He said as he stood up and the gang started walking out of the clearing and Lucian cried silently while Kagome came beside him with Souta following them as he looked up at Lucian.)

Souta: "Lucian why did Kraven kidnap me, mom and grandpa and kill them."(He said as he looked at Lucian.)

Lucian: "Because buddy the man is crazy and will do anything to get under mine and Kagome's Skin."(He said as the group sat down to rest a little bit before continuing on to the cave to face Kraven.)

Sango: "Lucian I don't hate you of blame you for what happened to Kohaku at all I know this was not your fault this was all Kraven's fault you did not turn my brother into a Lycan I blame Yuri for that and I blame Kraven for Killing my brother."(She said as she hugged Miroku.)

Miroku: "Lucian I don't blame of hate you either I am deeply sorry for what Kraven has done."(He said as Lucian Smiled.)

Lucian: "Well I thank you guys for not blaming me."(He said as he smiled at both Miroku and Sango as he shook Lucian's hand and Shippo jumped on Lucian's Shoulder.)

Shippo: "Lucian what ever happened to you mother you have not said a word about her since you have met us."(He said as he expected Lucian to be angry at this question.)

Lucian: "I never knew my mother she was killed by a rival pack leader when I was very young but from what raze Told me about her she was very beautiful and loved by every one in the pack and Raze also told me that she was a human turned Lycan."(He said as Kagome hugged him.)

Shippo: "Oh I am sorry to hear that Lucian."(He said as Lucian just smiled thankful that he did not make Lucian angry.)

Lucian: "It's okay just something that is not easy to talk about as most of my past is not easy to talk about."(He said as he held Kagome's Hand.)

Miroku: "So what is the plan?"(He said as he gripped his Silver lined Staff.)

Lucian: "Sleep for a few hours then move on the cave before first light."(He said as Miroku looked at him with confusion.)

Miroku: "Why move before first light and why move on the cave?"(He asked as Lucian looked at night sky.)

Lucian: "Kraven is going to move at first light and he would not be expecting us to make a move now so it would be a good idea to hit them when they least expect it."(He said as he just looked at the night sky as he talked.)

Miroku: "How can you know that?"(He said as he looked at Sango.)

Lucian: "I don't I just got a feeling?"(He said as he kissed Kagome on the forehead as she slept.)

[As the gang rested the pack gathered in the center area of the cave which the pack uses for meeting Kraven walked in with Syn by his side. The pack is made up of over a million Lycans half of them pureblood Lycans half of them Human turned Lycans]

Kraven: "My Children we are about to rid the world of the most despicable Lycan to ever disgrace the earth with his presence he was one of us and was exiled for falling in love with a human a rule he broke not once but twice by falling in love with another human he then had the nerve to turn her into a Lycan just to defy and mock me we will show that bastard son of mine and his friends who they have messed with Raze has already reaped the rewards of his betrayal I killed him when the bloody fool sacrificed him self for his pathetic brother we will end this war and Lucian will be no more."(He said as all the Lycans roared.)

[While Kraven was giving his speech the gang had moved on the cave and were hiding in the bushes.]

Lucian: "Let's Do this."(He said as he threw his Leather trench coat and transformed Kagome also transformed they jumped out of the bushes and gave a loud roar alerting the pack along with the rest of the gang as a pack of twenty Lycans charged the gang and they engaged in battle with the pack Kagome and Lucian killed most of the pack as did Sango and Miroku but Kraven charged out the cave Transformed with the rest of the pack behind him and grabbed Miroku by the throat looked at him and then threw him in to the pack where he was torn apart and devoured by the pack.)

Sango: "Miroku!"(She yelled as she watched Miroku die and retaliated by slashing Kraven across the chest with her sword he shrugged it off as the wound healed and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground as Syn stood by helpless and scared to do anything as he saw just how beautiful Sango was and instantly fell in love with her and began questioning his allegiance to Kraven.)

Kraven (In a growling voice.): "Pathetic human demon slayer did you really think that would work I am the alpha Lycan of the pack I am immune to silver poisoning and fire."(He said as he then gave a small growling evil laugh.) "Now get ready to join your mate and your pathetic Lycan brother."(He said as he was about to kill Sango but was attacked by, Kagome and Lucian Dropping Sango as Kraven fought off, Kagome, and Lucian and Sango ran back beside Kirara with her sword still drawn.)

Lucian(In a growling voice.): "Hello Kraven ready to see what hell looks like?"(He asked as he Saw Kraven stand tall.)

Kraven (In a growling voice.): "Lucian what an unexpected surprise you coming to us and saving us the trouble of hunting you down."(He said as his eyes flashed red.)

Kagome (In a growling Voice.): "Kraven it is time for you die."(She says as she then gives a roar.)

Kraven (In a growling voice.): "Lucian you are heavily outnumbered and you still foolishly hunt me down in the useless attempt for revenge you forget that I am your father your own flesh and blood."(He said as he sent a Lycan after Lucian but Lucian just grabbed the Lycan by the head with both hands and ripped him in half.) "So you got stronger even if you did get stronger it will not matter you will fall to me as will your mate and your friends."(He said as he gave a small evil growling laugh.)

Lucian (In a growling voice.): "Yes I have gotten stronger and I may be of your flesh and blood but you are not family as far as I am concerned Raze was more family then you ever were to me Raze even cared for me I never even got to know my mother and Kraven today is the day you will answer for your crimes."(He said as he held back tears while thinking of the friends and the loved one he lost in to Kraven focusing on the rage that he had against his Kraven.)

Kraven (In a growling voice.): "Crimes I have committed no crimes everything I have done was to protect the pack as I am forced to do yet again."(He said as he smelled the air and caught a scent he recognized and gave a small evil growling laugh.) "Lucian you smell that mate I know you can that is the smell of an unborn Lycan child mixed with its mother."(He said as Lucian smelled the air and recognized the scent of the child mixed with the scent of Kagome.) "Yes get to love the scent of your filthy child because you will never see her in the flesh you have done it again you horny stray getting a human pregnant even if the child was conceived after you marked her it still makes her a filthy human turned Lycan in my eyes just like you I have always hated you just like I hate all Human turned Lycans when compared to pureblooded Lycans all human turned a Lycan's are weak Sacrfical pawns."(He said as Syn and the entire Pack looked at Kraven with rage and growled and Lucian came up with a theory.) "

Lucian (In a growling voice.): "You killed my mother didn't you Kraven?"(He asked as Kraven looked around at the pack who had seemingly turned against him.) "Kraven answer the fucking question."(He said as he looked at Kraven with even more Rage than ever before.)

Kraven (In a growling voice.): "Yes I did kill her and I do not regret it she kept turning humans and told me she was doing it to save their lives we had and still have to many filthy human turned Lycans in the clan as it is and because of that we have what I hate the most Pureblood falling in love or befriending a filthy human turned Lycan but the real reason I killed her was because she was a filthy human turned Lycan I knew this when I defiled my self in mating with her to give me two ungrateful Pureblooded son's but I killed simply to satisfy my murderous hate for Human turned Lycans."(He said as Every one was in shock that he openly admitted to the murder of Lucian's mother after he said the Syn walked over and stood next to Lucian and the rest of the pack backed up no longer following Kraven's orders and allowing Kraven to fight Kraven one on one.)

Lucian (In a growling voice.): "Kraven your life ends tonight!"(He said as he charged Kraven catching him off guard with a claw swipe across the gut cutting deep into him as he took a swing at Lucian which was dodged as Lucian used his speed to get around Kraven and grabbed his left arm.) "Kraven this is for My Mother Mom."(He said as he ripped off Kraven's Left arm off causing Kraven to cry in pain and drop to his knees as he was loosing blood as Kraven took a desperate swing at Lucian which was dodged and Lucian grabbed Kraven's Right arm.) "This is for Sonya."(He said as he ripped off his Right arm leaving him completely defenseless as he walked in front of Kraven and Kagome walked behind Kraven.)

Lucian: "This is for Raze and every one else you killed you fucking bastard."(He said as he raised his hand plunged it in to Kraven chest and grabbed his heart.)

Kagome: "This is for Inuyasha my Mom and my Grandpa."(She said as she grabbed his head as Lucian ripped his heart she ripped his head off Killing him as Lucian Devoured Kraven's heart gaining his power becoming the most powerful Lycan as he and the rest of the pack reverted back to human form.)

Lucian: "It's over finally."(He said as he looked at Kagome then out at the pack who had bowed down to him.)

Syn: "Lucian we were wrong to hunt you down under the ruling of that psycho and we do apologize but we would be honored if you would take your rightful place as leader of the pack."(He said as Lucian liked the sound of that.)

Lucian: "Yes I will do that with Kagome by my side me but on a two condition's one we do not feed on the innocent only the lowlife scumbags such as murders rapist and thieves and the second condition we move to the modern Era there are more thugs to eat."(He said as The Lycan Pack cheered after he and Kagome got dressed and Syn went to talk to Sango.)

Syn: "Excuse me lass may I am so sorry for what happened to Miroku and I hope you do not blame me or the pack for what happened to Miroku I would like to tell you that I think you are very beautiful and I would like you to join the pack and become a Lycan."(He said as Sango blushed and thought about it.)

Sango: "I don't' blame you or the pack for what happened to Miroku I know that the pack was just acting on animal instinct and I will join the pack it will keep me from being Lonely and I think you are very handsome."(She said as he bit her on the shoulder marking her as a Lycan and as his the pack head to the bone eaters well and head through it with Sango and Syn and Lived in Kagome's house as Sango soon had her first transformation as a few months down the road Souta Joined the pack.)

Lucian: "Kagome what Kraven said about you being pregnant I know obviously was not lying but how long did you know before Kraven said anything."(He said as he looked at her.)

Kagome: "I knew a few days after we had sex but I didn't know how to tell you with everything that was happening."(She Kissed him hoping he would not be mad at her.)

Lucian: "I understand baby I am not mad at you I was just surprised plus finding out like that was for the better anyway it just made me fight harder knowing that we had started a family."(nine months Later Kagome gives birth to a healthy baby girl.) "She's beautiful."(He said admiring his daughter.)

Kagome: "She is baby what should we name her?"(She asked as she kissed him.)

Lucian: "How about Mika?"(He asked as Kagome took a liking to that name.)

Kagome: "I like that."(She said with a big smile on her face a few days after the Birth Lucian and Syn both got jobs as mercenaries for a company called Talon after two years of doing that Lucian brought a Diamond ring for Kagome and took her out to dinner at the nicest 5 star restaurant in Tokyo.)

Lucian: "Kagome this has been the best Two years of my long life and I should of asked you this a long time ago."(He said as he pulled out a Diamond Ring.) "Kagome Will you marry me?"(He asked as he got down on one knee.)

Kagome: "Yes I will Lucian." (She said as she smiled at Lucian as He put the ring on Kagome's finger and hugs and kisses her a year later it was time for the wedding after the wedding they went on a honeymoon to Bermuda and came back home after they came back home two years later Lucian and Syn Left on an assassination assignment in Zambia Africa under order from the United states government they get to the vantage point over looking the refugee Syn was sitting on the ground next to Lucian spotting looking through His telescope his suppressed M416 assault rifle with silver armor piercing rounds and a Holographic sight on his back and a suppressed Sig Sauer P226 nine Millimeter pistol with silver armor piercing rounds on his left hip and Lucian was laying prone looking through the scope of his suppressed MSR sniper rifle with silver armor piercing rounds his back up weapon a suppressed M416 assault rifle with a red dot sight and silver armor piercing rounds and a suppressed FN 5.7milimeter pistol on his left hip with silver armor piercing rounds.)

Syn: "It's bloody hot out here mate."(He said as he wiped sweat from his fore head.)

Lucian: "It's to bloody hot if you ask me mate."(He said as he looked at the photo of the target a weapons dealer with a blue beret and a scar over his right eye as Syn sees some one he thinks he sees someone who might be the target.)

Syn: "Lucian that could be the target by that grey tent."(He said as Lucian turned his rifle and say who Syn was talking about.)

Lucian: "That could be the bastard but I need to see the scar let's call it into command."(He said as Syn contacted command and Lucian kept watch on the target.)

Syn: "Command this is wolf team calling command wolf two calling command come in over."(He said as he spoke in to the microphone for the radio.)

Command: "Roger wolf team this is command go ahead over."(They said as the got ready to hear some good news.)

Syn: "Be advised we have eyes on an individual who we are eighty percent sure it is him we want to know if we should take the shot."(He said as he waited for command to respond.)

Command: "Negative wolf two wait for one hundred percent before taking the shot be advised that your evac chopper will pick you up north of the refugee camp and satellites are not showing any way to the evac point other than through the village we advise waiting until night fall if possible before moving through the village."(They said as Lucian saw the target remove his sun glasses and Lucian saw the scar over his right eye and tapped Syn on the shoulder who then looked through his telescope and radioed in to command.)

Syn: "Command we have just seen the scar we are now one hundred percent sure it is the target."(He said as Lucian got ready to squeeze the trigger.)

Command: "Take him out."(He said as Lucian squeezed the trigger and sent a round through the guys head his brains hitting one of his solders in the face.)

Lucian: "Target down."(He said as he grabbed his M416 assault rifle and Slung his sniper rifle on his back and moved into some brush with Syn to wait for nightfall and looked over live satellite feed on there PDA's watching the enemy movements and making plans about how to get through the village without engaging in a firefight that could cost innocent civilians their lives at night fall they move through the village and get through it with out alerting any guards when they get to the evac point and board the chopper and head back to the Airport and back to the talon headquarters in Tokyo and receive their payment of fifty million dollars each and drive back to the house once they get to the house they get there bags and suit cases out of the trunk and head inside where Lucian is greeted by his daughter Mika who is now five years old and has a British accent just like her father.)

Mika: "Daddy your home!"(She yelled in an excited voice as she ran to her daddy and Lucian picked her up and Kagome and Sango came around the corner.)

Lucian: "Hey there princess."(He said as he smiled as Kagome hugged him.)

Kagome: "Lucian welcome home baby."(She said as she kissed her.) "How did the job go?"(She asked as Lucian put Mika down and picked up the suit cases of money and walked over to the table set them down.)

Lucian: "Fifty million dollars each."(He said as he opened the briefcases and show the girls the money.)

Kagome: "Wow all this for the assassination of just one Weapon's dealer."(She said as she kissed Lucian as she picked up Mika.)

Mika: "Mommy can I go out and play?"(She said as Kagome put her down.)

Kagome: "Sure sweetheart just stay near the house."(She said as Mika ran and grabbed a ball and ran outside she started playing someone who was hiding in the bushes near the house grabbed her as she screamed.)

Mika: "MOMMY DADDY HELP ME!"(She said as Lucian Grabbed his Pistol and ran outside he saw the kidnappers get into a car Lucian starts shooting firing a whole clip at the car at it drives away as Lucian reloads and heads back up to the house.)

Lucian: "The bastards got away with Mika."(He said as Kagome started Crying as they headed inside the Phone rang and Lucian picked it up.) "Hello?"(He in a confused tone of voice.)

Voice: "Hello Lucian."(The voice said in a British accent.)


End file.
